Forever True Into the Night
by lily moon1
Summary: This is definately a literati, with a dash of Java Junkie thrown into the mix. (anything else is just not right, sorry anybody who's a trory or Narco fan) What happens when a tragic event strikes? how will the couple handle it?
1. Kissing, A wonderful Pastime

A/N: This takes place right before Jess leaves for California, and before graduation (MY way.)  
  
***At home, 7:45*** Rory is sitting at the table in the kitchen, her books spread out over the entire table. Lorelai walks in to see her furiously scribbling away at her work, going as fast as possible. "Hey offspring, what's the rush?"  
  
Without ever stopping or looking up, she responds, "I promised Jess I'd come over by 8 o'clock, and its 7:45, I need to get it all done." Lorelai sympathized with her daughter, after all, how could she completely hate a guy who made her daughter this happy? Of course, in true Gilmore fashion, she refused to like him for at least another month. Well, 3 weeks if he was really good.  
  
"Rory, how much do you have left?" Rory shrugged, gesturing to the table full of books in front of her. "Why don't you go now, take a breather. Go drink some coffee, see your lover boy," Lorelai laughed, amusing herself. Rory sighed and leaned back in her chair, looking at her books.  
  
"I don't have that much left, I guess I could. maybe. for a little bit.." Rory said, smiling to herself, "thanks mom, I'll be home by.?"  
  
"10 if you want to be in bed by 11. If you don't want to be in bed by then, how about.11?" Lorelai answered. Rory was surprised, her mother who, recently didn't even want her to be with Jess at all, was letting her stay out with him for 3 hours.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, go, go ahead," Lorelai made a shooing motion with her hands.  
  
***Luke's, 7:55***  
  
"Luke??" Rory called, as she stepped through the door.  
  
"You beckoned?" Luke sarcastically called back, standing up behind the counter. "Let me guess, you want Jess? He's upstairs, go ahead."  
  
"Thanks Luke!" Rory ran up the stairs and knocked eagerly on the door. Through the door she heard Jess' mumbled reply, "Luke, I'm not coming to help, you know I'm waiting for Rory!"  
  
Rory opened the door and posed, leaning against the doorframe, "waiting for me, huh?" Rory smirked, watching Jess jump and blush, looking up at her from the book he was reading on the couch. Rory slowly walked over and sat down next to him. "so, what're you reading while waiting for me?" "I'm never going to live down, am I? Yeah, I was waiting for you, okay? We were supposed to meet at 8." Jess sat up behind to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and softly kissing her neck.  
  
"mmm, that feels good," Rory said lazily, closing her eyes and tilting her head to give Jess easier access to her neck. "You never answered my question, you know?"  
  
Without taking his lips from her neck, he answered, "Do you really need to ask?" He lifted his hand to her chin, placing a delicate finger under her chin and bringing her head back to his lips. Placing a soft kiss on her lips, and she gratifyingly leaned closer to him. Slowly, he licked across her lips, his tongue asking for entrance into her mouth. Rory tenderly sucked on the tip of his tongue before opening her mouth fully to let there tongues play.  
  
Reluctantly, she pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily. Jess grinned, breathing just as heavily as she was. Rory grinned back, "I can get used to this."  
  
Jess lightly kissed Rory's nose, smiling, "yeah, me too.so how long do you have till you have to be home tonight?"  
  
Rory grinned, "You'll be surprised, I think she's starting to warm up to you, I don't have to be home till 11," at Jess' surprised look, she chuckled, "Amazing. I know."  
  
Jess smiled and pulled her closer to him, laying back on the couch, "I can't say I'm sad at all. I like having 3 hours of you to myself, well.other than when Luke pops in every 15 minutes." Jess slowly started kissing her neck again, when Rory gently pushed him away. At Jess' surprised look, she turned to him and smiled.  
  
She gently laid a hand on his cheek, "I know this sounds bad, but we need to talk."  
  
A/N: I know its short, but I'm just getting warmed up.And you know, my favorite thing in the world is reviews. *Wink wink* 


	2. A river adventure

A/N: yep, so I'll be posting pretty frequently, because they're short. I'm gonna be playing a little bit with Jess' character and maybe Luke's, other than that, I'll try and keep them basically the same.. anyway, hope you enjoy  
  
Jess looked to Rory, his heart speeding up. What was she going to say? They needed to break up? oh no.. Jess thought helplessly. "Well? About what?" He tried to sound cool, and unworried.  
  
"Well.. I.. I kind of.." Rory stuttered, looking at her hands, "I lost your CD," Rory glanced back up at him, knowing what she made it sound like, and trying her hardest not to grin.  
  
Jess laughed, picking Rory up and spinning her around and dropping her back down onto the couch. "OH, you!" is all Jess said before tickling her ruthlessly everywhere he could reach. Rory, being extremely ticklish, broke out laughing the second he started. Jess climbed onto the couch, straddling Rory, all the while tickling her. Trying to fight back, she started tickling jess' stomach, but to her dismay, she found out he wasn't ticklish, at least his stomach.  
  
Suddenly, the door is thrown open and Luke is standing there, glaring at both of them. For a second, he just stands there watching them without them noticing him. Then Jess sees him and quickly moves off Rory. "Luke, this.. isn't what it looks like, we were only playing, I swear. I.."  
  
"I know Jess, just shut up for a sec, alright," Luke cut him off, looking more annoyed than worried, "but that doesn't matter. I can't have you two 'playing' up here with a diner full of customers down there!"  
  
"oh.." Rory said from the couch, "I'm sorry. We can leave, go somewhere else." Jess nodded in agreement, not saying anything.  
  
Luke nodded, looking exactly like Jess but not really noticing, "That would help, thanks."  
  
Rory jumped up off the couch and grabbed Jess' hand before pulling him down to the diner and outside. She looked down the street before glancing at Jess, "well? Where to?"  
  
Jess sat there for a second, thinking, then decided on the regular place, "The bridge, of course." Rory grinned and pulled at Jess' hand with one hand and pointed with her other, "to the bridge!"  
  
Just as they reached the bridge, Rory said into the silence, "you know? I'm going to have to get you back for tickling me like that."  
  
"Really?" Jess said as they walked to their normal spot in the center, "and how are you going to do that?"  
  
Just as he said it, Rory gently pushed him off the bridge, laughing at him as he fell into the water. As he came back up, sputtering, he laughed as well. Jess held his hand out to Rory, wanting to get up out of the water. She went and started helping him out when instead he pulled her in with him.  
  
Rory came up laughing, wrapping her arms around his neck as he slid his arms around her waist. "Oh well hello! Imagine seeing you in here," Rory laughed, moving closer to him.  
  
"Oh yeah.." Jess answered before pressing his lips against Rory's. Slowly he moved his hands up the back of her shirt while moving the kisses down to her neck. Rory slid her hands through his now wet hair, moaning quietly. I make her do that.. Jess marveled as he continued kissing across her neck.  
  
As he started to try and pull up her shirt she broke away from the kiss, pushing away from him and breathing heavily, "No Jess, I can't.. Not here.. Not now.. Please Jess," She looked up into his eyes, pleading with him to understand.  
  
Jess moved closer to her, holding his arms out to her. As he enveloped her with his arms, he said, "Rory, its okay, I get it. Wait.. You said not now? Does that mean later.." He asked, confused.  
  
Rory nodded, looking across the water as she blushed before looking back up into his eyes, "Yeah. I..I love you Jess. I think I have since the first day you came here." She held her breath, afraid that his feelings won't be the same.  
  
Jess just smiled, kissing her forehead, "I love you too, Rory." Suddenly, he picked her up by the waist and threw her out into the deeper water. Rory squealed in delight before going under. She came back up and splashed him.  
  
"Now is that how you treat all the women who tell you that they love you? No wonder you haven't had a girlfriend in so long!" Rory laughed. Jess just smiled, swimming over to her.  
  
"I haven't had a girlfriend that I've loved.." Jess said quietly, looking down at the water, "before you."  
  
Rory smiled, touched, and slid her arms around him once more. She gently pressed her lips against his. "I love you Jess."  
  
"I love you too. Now let's get you home before your mom starts to worry. As much as she says 11, you know she means more like 9:30," Jess paused, thinking, "are you going to tell her?"  
  
Rory caught on at once of what he meant, "Not yet, but soon. She's my mom Jess, I can't keep something like this from her for long." Jess only nodded, but he smiled as he did.  
  
He lifted himself out onto the bridge then turned to help her out. When she was up she stumbled and fell into his arms, "Well? If this is what I get for helping you, I should do it more often," Jess joked. Rory slapped him lightly on the arm, laughing.  
  
"Come on, let's go home."  
  
***Outside Rory's home***  
  
"Goodnight," Jess said, kissing Rory softly. Then leaning into her ear he whispered, "I love you."  
  
Rory smiled, and whispered back, "I love you too. Goodnight."  
  
Just before walking through the door Lorelai ran back into the kitchen from where she had been listening to the two talk. Rory opened the door and called out, "Thelma!?"  
  
"Louise! In the kitchen making the elixir of life," Lorelai called back. Rory slipped off her wet shoes and walked into the kitchen still soaking wet. As soon Lorelai saw her she broke out laughing. "Rory! What happened? It looked like you feel into a river!"  
  
Rory blushed a bit, and grinned, "I kinda did.. in a way," at Lorelai's confused look, she continued, "I got pulled in."  
  
Lorelai laughed even harder, holding onto her side with a hand. Once she had calmed down (a good five minutes later), she asked. "by a certain James Dean?" At Rory's blush, she knew she was right, "so how did Jess get into the river in the first place?"  
  
"I pushed him in," Rory said, laughing, "Mom, can I go change, I am soaking wet ya know."  
  
Lorelai laughed, and nodded, "Yeah, go, but I want to hear all about your little river adventure when you're done."  
  
A/N: so yeah, not the greatest place to stop, but what can you do? Reviews are nice too, they are a good motivator. 


	3. Let's talk about it

A/N: thanks to the people who reviewed, and don't worry, I AM keeping Jess around. There is just no other way in my mind. Sorry it took me so long to post, I go and promise it to be probably every day, and then it was about 3. But 2 of those days weren't my fault, ff.net wouldn't let me in to post it. K, well, if you're reading this, I've posted it, so enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to do this in the last 2 chapters, but I don't own any of these characters (I wish! If I had that power Jess would definitely not be leaving the show)  
  
***10 minutes later***  
  
Rory walks out into the living room in comfortable purple pajamas with cows on them and her hair in a towel. She's carrying out a mug of coffee and she sits down on the couch next to her mom.  
  
"So?" Lorelai asks, amused, "care to explain why you took up a sudden interest in river ballet? Or what caused you to push Jess in?" Lorelai leaned back on the couch, watching her daughter try and look innocent and failing terribly.  
  
"Yeah-well--" Rory stuttered, "Well he tickled me! He deserved getting pushed in, I had to get him back," she got out, laughing at herself, "and then I was going to help him out, and he pulled me in."  
  
Lorelai nodded knowingly, the classic situation. I wonder.. "Rory? How exactly- do you feel about Jess?"  
  
Lorelai held her breath, wondering if her daughter felt what she thought. Rory looked up when she asked with a half surprised, half worried look. Oh know, she knows, doesn't she? Rory thought quickly, alwell, I might as well tell her. Nows as good a time as ever, I suppose.  
  
"Mom, you have to promise not to freak out or anything, but.. I love him Mom, I really do," Rory told her, never looking up from her coffee mug. Not hearing any reply, she looked up quickly to see her mom grinning widely, "Well? Why are you grinning like that? Stop it, you're scaring me!" Rory laughed, wondering what had gotten into her mom.  
  
Suddenly Lorelai pulled Rory into a hug, squealing in delight, "eeee! I'm so happy for you Rory!" Rory pulled away, looking at her mom as if she just went crazy. Isn't this the mom who two months ago hated Jess? Now she's happy that she loves him? Rory sat there, confused at her mother's reaction.  
  
"What?" Lorelai asked, "shouldn't I be happy? You're in love my offspring! Be happy!"  
  
Rory laughed at her mom, who can be so stubborn, but when she wants, completely forget her grudges in a second. That seemed to be the case at the moment.  
  
***Luke's Apartment, the next night (about 9 o'clock)***  
  
"So she was really fine with it?" Jess asked, disbelieving.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so.." Rory nodded, then stretched out across the couch, watching Jess walk around the apartment, doing little things. Suddenly he grabbed two books of the table and walked over to her. Sitting down above her head he smiled and handed her a book, The Old Man and the Sea. Rory groaned, looking up at Jess.  
  
"What?" Jess asked, trying to look innocent, "It's a good book!"  
  
"It's Hemmingway! You know I only read him if I can't fall asleep, do you want me to fall asleep?" Rory chuckled, moving her head into his lap.  
  
Jess smiled, gently stroking Rory's hair, "I can think of worse places for you to fall asleep."  
  
***2 Hours Later***  
  
Luke had just finished closing up, when he remembered Rory had never went home. Oh no, Luke thought to himself. No, Jess would never do that, would he? He quickly ran up the stairs, and with his hand on the door handle, he steeled himself for what he might see.  
  
He slowly opened the door to see Rory stretched out on the couch, her head in Jess' lap, sleeping. Jess was also sleeping, in what looked to be a very uncomfortable position. Thank god, fully clothed, Luke thought. They look like they had been reading, Rory having a book folded over her chest.  
  
Luke slowly walked over to them, kneeling down in front of the couch. "Rory?" he whispered, gently shaking her shoulder, "Rory?"  
  
Slowly she woke up, and opened her eyes a bit. When she saw who was waking her up, smiled and said "hi Luke," and with that, turned over and promptly fell back asleep. Luke sighed, not having the heart to try and wake her up again.  
  
Alwell, onto Jess then, he thought, trying to think of the best way to wake Jess up. He gently shook Jess' shoulder, trying to be nice. He slowly woke up, looking first up at Luke, then down to Rory, where his arm was still wrapped around her.  
  
"Hey sleeping beauty," Luke said sarcastically, "Can you wake Rory up? She doesn't seem to want to wake up. I'll be back out in a couple minutes," And with that, walked into his room to do who-knows-what.  
  
Slowly, Jess peppered Rory's face with light kisses, starting with her forehead and working his way down. By the time he reached her mouth, she kissed him back.  
  
"Hey," Jess said quietly, looking into her eyes and smiling, "Have a nice nap?"  
  
Rory simply nodded, slowly sitting up in Jess' lap. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she yawned, "I guess it's time I go home now, isn't it?"  
  
Jess chuckled, "Yeah, probably. Come on, I'll walk you home," And with that gently picked Rory up and set her down once he was standing.  
  
"Oh, and I was so hoping I'd be carried home," Rory joked, grabbing Jess' hand and walked towards the door. Jess let go for one quick second and knocked on Luke's door.  
  
"Luke? I'm walkin' Rory home," at Rory's surprised look for Jess telling Luke where he going, he added in a sarcastic tone, "just so you wouldn't worry."  
  
Jess wrapped his arm around Rory's shoulder and slowly walked down the stairs and outside. Once outside, Rory laid her head on Jess' shoulder, smiling. "You know," she said quietly, "I wished for this."  
  
Jess leaned and kissed the top of her head, "Wished for what?"  
  
"You and me, together.. When you woke me up.. All of this," Rory said, not seeming to be her logical, practical self. Jess just shook his head, smiling at his girlfriend's.. no, love's.. reflection of their relationship.  
  
The closer the two came to the Gilmore house, the quieter the two became; simply enjoying each other's company. When they reached the front porch, Jess turned and tilted Rory's chin up, kissing her softly. "I love you, Rory."  
  
"I love you too Jess," Rory said, smiling and kissing him one last time goodnight, "Sweet dreams."  
  
"You too. Goodnight Rory," Jess said, slowly walking backwards, keeping his eyes on Rory as long as possible. Only once he backed out of site did Rory walk back inside.  
  
"Mom?" Rory called out.  
  
"In here sweetie," Lorelai called from the living room.  
  
Okay, you can do this, Rory thought to herself. "Mom, I'm ready."  
  
Lorelai turned around on the couch, looking at her only daughter in confusion, "ready for what?"  
  
"Ready to.." Rory stopped, calming herself for a few seconds before continuing, "..to be Jess.. completely with Jess." She stopped, wondering if her mother understood what she meant. At Lorelai's sharp intake of breath, Rory guessed that her mom did get it.  
  
"Okay, well.." Lorelai said, trying to stay calm, "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
A/N: Mwahahahahaha, aren't I evil? Will she sleep with Jess? How will Lorelai really take it? Haha, just gonna have to wait and find out. K, you know what I like, (if you don't, it's a handy dandy thing called a review, just push that little button at the bottom left hand side of the screen and BAM! There it is.) 


	4. Shocking Developments

Chapter 4: Title Goes Here..  
  
A/N: I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated, since a week past forever, but I've been so incredibly busy. Feel free to hate me with a passion (of a thousand suns; love that movie)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything, if I did, would Jess be leaving (well maybe leaving to come stay with ME, but other than that..)  
  
Summary: OK, so far, if you haven't been paying attention, Rory and Jess have been flirting more than before they were together, Jess said "I love you" and Rory said it back. Rory decides that she's ready to sleep with Jess, and that's where I left off. so here we go!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, do you want to talk about it?" Lorelai asked Rory, as she slowly sat back down, trying to take in what her daughter just told her. Wow, she thought, she really does want to sleep with him..  
  
"Umm, what is there to talk about?" Rory replied, sitting down next to her mom.  
  
"Well," the older Gilmore answered, ticking the ideas off her fingers," there's the whole, going on the pill discussion, have you done it yet rampage, does Jess know question, then there's always the 'when do you want to' deal. Do you want me to keep going?"  
  
Rory laughed, surprised how much her mom could come up to talk about, "No thanks, I think you've got enough for now."  
  
"Alright, then lets start, feel free to add any points while I talk," Lorelai said, as she stood up and began pacing.  
  
"Mom, you don't have to rant, please?"  
  
"But Rory, I'm the mother, when you say you're going to sleep with some guy- -"  
  
"Its not just some guy, its Jess, my boyfriend and love. There's a big difference from 'some guy' and 'boyfriend and love.'"  
  
"Fine, but you're only 17 honey, can't you just wait a little while--"  
  
"Mom, I'm almost an adult, and I'm not going to be stupid and not use any protection or anything, I know you're going to put me on the pill--"  
  
"Damn right I am!" Lorelai interrupted, crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"And we'll use a condom, and that's basically as safe as we can get, which is REALLY safe. You do trust me, don't you?" Rory continued what she was saying, ignoring her mother's interruption.  
  
"oh sweetie," Lorelai said, sitting back down, suddenly loosing all resentment towards the entire conversation, "of course I trust you, but I don't trust you going out with some guy--"  
  
"Jess mom, his name is Jess," Rory interrupted, "Why can't you just say his name? It was easy enough for you when we weren't dating, when you could openly hate him. Now you can't even say his name."  
  
"It's not that sweetie, it's just that.. Well, I don't hate him, really, I think he's great that he can make you this happy. But, he's going to be the one to take away your innocence, and my maternal instinct says 'Kill!' while I really do know that you guys love each other," She sat back, thinking as she stared off into space, "I've seen the way he's looked at you, when he thinks you're not looking; when he thinks no one is looking. That.. awe in his eyes, about you. Then he smiles to himself and turns away the second you turn back to him. I've seen the way you look at him too, you know."  
  
Rory sat in shock through the entire monologue. So she wasn't mad? Wow. "Okay.. So, it's alright, you're not mad?"  
  
"Hun, I was never mad. It's alright, I'll have to make an appointment with the doctor so you can get the pills and everything."  
  
"Mom, can I go to bed now? I'm really tired.." Rory gestured to her bedroom door, pleading with her eyes  
  
"Oh sure, go ahead." Lorelai waved her off, and as Rory went into her room, she laid back against the couch, thinking about everything that's happened.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After Jess had dropped Rory off, he headed straight back to the diner. As he walked up the stairs he noticed the lights were still on. Strange, he though, I was sure Luke would be in bed by now. He opened the door to see Luke sitting on the couch, staring at the phone in his hand.  
  
"Luke?" Jess was worried, since he'd never seen Luke like this. It was a mixture of shock, and sadness. "What happened?" (A/N: I know Jess acts like he doesn't care about Luke, but you all know he does)  
  
Luke jumped at the sound of Jess' voice and looked up, "Liz.." and he stopped, shaking his head.  
  
Jess' was confused, what had his mother done this time? "What did she do?"  
  
"She.." That was all Luke could get out, before he put his head in his hand. Mumbling through his hands, he told Jess, "She was.. in an accident.. on her way home from work.. a.. a drunk driver or something, it hit her.. she.."  
  
Jess just stood there, trying to figure out what Luke was saying. After a minute, he sat down on the couch next to Luke, "Is she..in the hospital?"  
  
Luke just shook his head. Jess decided this would be easier on Luke to just shake his head or nod, so he asked a different question, "Is she.." Jess had to stop and take a deep breath before he finished his question, "..alive?"  
  
Luke shook his head again, "No." 


	5. Everybody Needs a Shoulder to Cry On

Chapter 5: Everybody Needs A Shoulder to Cry On  
  
A/N: Yep, here's the next chapter, told ya it'd be up soon. And by the way, I own everything.. uh huh.. haha, not really, so don't sue me.  
  
***The next morning, around 11 or so at Luke's***  
  
Lorelai and Rory burst into the diner, just getting back from the doctor's office, with Rory's birth control pills in her backpack. Rory wanted to tell Jess that she got them. But then they noticed that neither Luke nor Jess was in sight. Curiosity getting the better of Rory, she headed right up the stairs while her mom sat down at the counter to wait.  
  
Rory knocked quickly on the door, and when she heard no answer, walked right in. "Jess? Are you in here? Luke?" She saw that there was music coming from Jess' room, although quietly, which she thought was very strange, and went to investigate.  
  
Reaching the door, Rory was confused at what she saw. There was Jess alright, but he was packing a bag. What is he packing for? Rory though, Why didn't he tell me?  
  
"What are you doing?" Rory asked quietly. Jess shot his head up, surprised that anyone was even there.  
  
"I'm packing."  
  
"I can see that, Jess, but why? Where are you going?" Rory asked, sitting down on his bed to watch him. Jess looked strained, like he didn't want to think about why he was leaving.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, but I'm going to New York." Jess said, looking down into his bag.  
  
"What?! For how long?"  
  
"I don't know Rory," Jess said, looking back up to her. Rory, taking it the wrong way and assuming that he wasn't coming back stood up suddenly and ran out of his room.  
  
***At the same time, downstairs in the Diner***  
  
Lorelai was looking around, peaking her head into the kitchen and storage room, trying to find Luke. It wasn't like him to leave his diner without help. Finally she found him sitting in the kitchen, looking broken. She takes him by the elbow and steers him into the storage room, where she firmly closes the door and turns back to Luke and sits him down. "What's wrong?"  
  
Luke just looked up, trying his hardest not to cry, which he hasn't yet. He didn't want to cry, especially in front of Lorelai. "It's.. my sister."  
  
"Liz?" She saw that something bad had happened, because she's never seen Luke look so sad. "What happened?"  
  
"She.. was in a car accident. She.. died." And as he said the last word, he broke down. He never actually said it out loud before, and now that he had, it came back to him, hitting him twice as hard. He held his head in his hands, tears slowly falling through his fingers.  
  
Lorelai didn't say anything, there wasn't really anything she could say. So she just reached out and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. He was a little shocked at first, but slowly he relaxed and laid his head on her shoulder, holding his eyes closed, trying not to cry and failing miserably. Lorelai just held him, slowly rubbing his back or stroking his hair. There wasn't anything else she could do, but what she was doing seemed right.  
  
A/N: don't worry, as you can see, there's already another chapter up. A double post, aren't you proud of me? 


	6. A New Plan

Chapter 6: A New Plan  
  
A/N: see? Told ya it'd be here. K~ I have nothing to say, so just enjoy the show!  
  
Rory stomped down the stairs, upset that Jess was leaving and not knowing why, or what he was going to. She knew his mom didn't want him there, so where was he going to stay. Walking into the diner, she saw her mom wasn't there, so she decided to ask someone about it.  
  
"Caesar, where's my mom?" Rory asked, trying to bed as calm as possible.  
  
"I think I saw her go into the storage room with Luke. But be nice, Luke's having a lot of trouble lately."  
  
"K, thanks," and with that, Rory walks out and over to the storage room. Slowly opening the door, she sees her mom holding Luke. Knowing he didn't want to see him cry, and also knowing her mom had seen her, she closed the door and sat down at the counter, pouring herself a cup of coffee and waited for her mom.  
  
3 cups of coffee later, her mom emerged from the storage room with Luke, and gently pushed him over to the stairs before sitting down next to her daughter. Without any warning, she said quietly, "His sister died."  
  
"What?!" Rory was shocked. THIS was why Jess was going to New York, because his mom had died. Realizing what she did, she ran out of the diner and all the way home to collapse onto her bed, crying.  
  
Lorelai sat in her chair, surprised at her daughter's quick exit. She was about to walk up the stairs to ask Luke, when he came back down.  
  
"He's a mess.." Luke mumbled to himself, but Lorelai heard.  
  
"Who? Jess?"  
  
"Yeah," Luke sat down next to Lorelai, since there weren't any customers to serve anyway. "He didn't even cry. He just sat there, then went into his room and read. I know they weren't the picture perfect family, but it was still his mom. I know he wants to, but he won't admit it."  
  
"Maybe he'll talk to Rory?" Lorelai said hopefully, she knew how in love they were, so it made logical sense that they would talk.  
  
"He said he told her he was leaving, but not why. I don't know why he didn't.." Luke just shook his head.  
  
"THAT'S why she ran out of here so fast, because he didn't tell her.. What if.."  
  
"Lorelai, what are you thinking?" Luke was suspicious; Lorelai always cooked up strange ideas and plans.  
  
"When are you leaving for New York?" Lorelai evaded his question, and Luke could almost hear the wheels turning in her head.  
  
"Later today, why?"  
  
"What if you brought Rory with you? That would keep Jess from becoming an emotional wreck, and he'll most likely talk to her, in fact, I'd bet on that." Lorelai grinned, liking the idea more and more.  
  
"Hmm.. you know, for once, you're idea might work.." Luke though about it a bit, then nodded, "alright, go pack her bags for her, I'll pick her up around 5 or so."  
  
A/N: So what did ya think? Love it? Hate it? Either way, I'd love to know, just be nice! And I know it was so short, but I just wanted two separate chapters, but if you want, you can just imagine the last two chapters as one chapter and BAM! It's longer. As always, reviews are nice 


	7. The Wall Breaks

Chapter 7: The Wall Breaks  
  
Disclaimer: As of right now, I own nothing, so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Ok, so I decided I was going to have this after graduation, if any of you noticed I said it was before. It just makes it easier and less complicated. It opens up how they have time to go to NY and all that jazz. Plus, my other tweak is that Jess will be graduating, and not leaving (obviously) except to go to NY, which you already know. OH! And since Rory just got her birth control pills today in the story we're gonna pretend she takes them and as soon as she starts she's protected, otherwise I'd have to go back and change stuff and I don't want to do that. Ok, I think that's all I have to say, so here ya go, chapter 7.  
  
***Gilmore house, around 4:30 or so***  
  
Lorelai runs into the house and into Rory's bedroom and sees her daughter on her bed pouting. Ignoring her daughter for the moment, she grabs Rory's travel bag and begins shoving clothes into it.  
  
"Mom! What are you doing?!" Rory watched her mom, wondering why she was packing her bag.  
  
"You're leaving! Not forever of course, because I'd miss you too much, but you are leaving! On a trip!" Lorelai continues to pack her bag, running into the bathroom to grab her toothbrush, toothpaste, all the stuff from the bathroom that she would need, with a few extra things she doesn't tell Rory about. Once she ran back into her daughter's room, she looked around to see what else Rory would need.  
  
"Choose some books to take with, but not too many, it'll be really heavy if there were too many!"  
  
Rory, still obviously confused, went to her bookshelf and grabbed a few books, Oliver Twist of course among those chosen.  
  
"Okay! We're done, now come on! I bet they're already here!!!" (A half hour already has passed, you know how long it takes to pack a bag!) Lorelai grabbed the bag and dragged it out the door with her daughter following behind. Outside in the driveway she saw Luke's truck with Luke and Jess sitting inside, waiting for them.  
  
Luke got out of the truck and helped them put the bag in the back before saying, "Alright, if I know Lorelai she told you that you were leaving but not with who, when, where, or why, am I right?"  
  
Lorelai tried to look innocent, while Rory nodded, slowing figuring out where she was going, "I'm going with to New York?"  
  
Luke just nods, "Yes, you are."  
  
Rory looked rather shocked, and glanced behind Luke to see what Jess was thinking. His face was blank, and he wasn't even looking at her. A little hurt, but determined not to show it, smiled to Luke and nodded, "Thank you for letting me come with you, I'm really sorry about your sister," and she pulled him into a hug. Luke smiled softly and hugged her back.  
  
"Well, come on, we have to get going, Bye Lorelai," Luke smiled shyly to Lorelai and she smiled back, oddly enough, just as shyly.  
  
Rory sat down in the back seat of the truck (I can't remember if the truck has a back seat, so we're going to just say it does) and looked over at Jess, "hey."  
  
"Hi," Jess glanced back quickly; just enough to show her he gave her his attention, then went back to staring into space.  
  
Luke got back into the car and drove off, the drive to New York was quiet and nobody talked. Once there, they checked into a hotel near Jess' mom's apartment. They also got two rooms, one for Jess and Luke, one for Rory. And here is where we begin the story again.  
  
Rory was just unpacking her things, after being told they'd be here for a little while, so she decided to put her clothes away in the dresser. She had her bag up on the dresser and was almost finished when she found a small box with a note taped to it. The note read:  
  
Rory-  
  
These are for you, just remember: be careful. I trust you.  
  
Love, Mom  
  
It was a box of condoms. Rory was shocked; she never thought her mom would give them to her. Well, she was on the pill, so the idea wasn't that shocking, but still. She put them in the nightstand next to her bed, not expecting anything to happen, but it never hurt to put them there. Her bags unpacked, she decided to not disturb the guys and lay on her bed and read instead. She turned most of the lights off and just let her side lamp be the lighting. Taking Oliver twist off her dresser she got comfortable and soon was lost in her own world.  
  
Soon, a knock came at the adjoining door between the two rooms. Looking up, she saw Jess walk through the door quietly. Rory sat up and put her book down, "Jess?"  
  
He looked up to look into her eyes. Those eyes, that always saw through his masks, and into his soul. It was no use hiding anything from her; she'd find out anyway, she always did. So instead of being standoffish he crawled onto the bed and laid his head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him slowly and soon she heard the quiet sound of tears. Gently holding him, she laid back down with him and let him lean on her as he cried.  
  
Finally, he had let down his walls and allowed himself to be sad, and allowed himself to cry. She gently stroked his hair, kissing the top of his head and closing her eyes. Slowly, his tears slowed and his breathing evened out, and he drifted off to sleep in Rory's arms. Soon after he fell asleep, Rory was asleep as well.  
  
A/N: wow, it seemed so much longer when writing it. alwell, a lot happened and this was a good place to stop anyway. Reviews are nice. That was all. 


End file.
